


gotta hand it to the peach emoji

by taikodragon (hana_ginkawa)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Inspired by Twitter, M/M, New Relationship, VLDRP, handjobs, peach emojis, vprp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Inspired by events that occured with the #vprp/#vldrp crew on Twitter. You know, that one with the peach emoji. Yeah, you know the one.





	gotta hand it to the peach emoji

**Author's Note:**

> Well, after not writing fanfic for nearly 8 or 9 years, this came out. Thanks to [narada-talis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarensen/pseuds/narada-talis) for being the main inspiration and motivation for writing again. I didn't think I ever would.
> 
> First fic for the Sheith/Voltron fandom, so be gentle?

He was going to die of frustration.

Keith certainly didn’t make it any easier with the way that he posted about things on Twitter. That damned peach emoji. And the responding comments? Good grief. And now, with the oh so helpful assistance of the ever-mischievous green paladin, he was looking at a link detailing how stress could be treated with release. 

You know: “release”. 

So Shiro did what he felt was the best option: running away. To the shower. To the very cold shower currently encouraging icicles to form from his shock of white bangs.  _ Appropriate _ , he mused.

He had other relationships so he was no stranger to things of this nature but this was KEITH. The majority of the time he saw the man, who had become the backbone of his support, the strong battle-tested warrior who had grown so much in a short time but no matter what, there were moments when he still saw the young boy, uninterested and bored, near the back of the classroom. And felt. . . well. . .  guilt.

He had befriended the boy because he saw someone who needed him. Needed him to be that someone to stand up for him, to see past the bluster and to the core of all his trouble, loneliness. To some extent, there was the line of thought that he hadn’t allowed Keith a choice. That by being there for Keith meant that he had wheedled his way in to the younger man’s heart. He had had a need for something that was uncomplicated in emotion, something that he could not fill with the relationship he had with Adam. It was innocent, all of his intentions, but still. The feeling was there, a nagging at the back of his skull, and he wasn’t going to rush into anything with Keith now that he was here, in this moment.

Hell, he hadn’t even thought of this result, regardless of how, in retrospect, from the outside it had been clear to all who observed. Especially after they had become a team. He was grateful to the lions, to Allura, Coran, and even the castle, for the gift of the family they had created together. Giving him even more time to be around Keith as well. To know the man he was becoming and to see Keith beyond the boy he had reached out to.

But then, he had died. Trapped in the Black Lion consciousness, brought back to Keith’s arms at Allura’s hands, knowing all that his clone had known, and returned to breathing, vibrant life. Beyond all odds, things had worked out. Well, after a fashion, he supposed. 

So when the inevitable happened, and his desire to revolve in the hemisphere of Keith’s life caused a reaction in the chemistry of their prior platonic relations, he couldn’t not. Not when he could. Not even when the gravity that pulled him towards Keith meant that it might not be easy. Not when he might incur the wrath of a deadly Galra parent.

People talk about falling as if it was a gentle downward ride towards an inevitable, incandescent end. Shiro’s fall kind of zig-zagged back in and out of self-doubt, you know, “death”, and all that, as well as not wanting to disturb the balance of their team. However, when it became apparent that Keith was hurting; that he, by omission, was hurting the one person he never wished to hurt again, he gave in. 

Perhaps, came the thought as the cold water streamed down the planes of his body, he had been disillusioned that all would be easy after that. That things would be as they were, just. . . a little different. They’d be roomates, but more. He was certain that this was Keith’s first relationship. EVER. And he hadn’t wanted to push. To cross that line into an intimacy that he didn’t want to pressure him into. To make certain that Keith really wanted this. Because if he didn’t, Shiro also wanted to protect himself. He wasn’t sure he could ever let go again if they did fall into each other in a way that left pieces of Keith in places he couldn’t ever get over.

This meandering down the thoughts in his head meant that by the time he climbed out of the shower, his skin had become acclimatized to the temperature and the pads of his fingers spongy and wrinkled with oversaturation. Finding the closest towel to wrap about his waist, he glanced at his phone and tablet, which were both alight with notifications. Including one about Keith. Just outside the door to the bathroom. His brain shorted out briefly on the next word that he read. 

_ Quiznak _ . The man was going to kill him. Perhaps Krolia would do the honors. Her usage of his full family name in one message put a blade edge of icy fear through his already chilled body. 

Grabbing an extra towel from the shelf for what was possibly an indelicate situation outside, Shiro closed his eyes and breathed deeply, nervousness roiling beneath the surface of his skin. He opened the door and was immediately faced with, yes, a very naked Keith. Who fell backward and blinked up at him from the floor. 

“Keith.”

The younger man scrambled to his feet, strong hands gripping the edge of the doorway, and allowed Shiro, with a towel held in front of him as a impromptu shield, to herd him towards his bed, placing his broad hands on the slim, defined shoulders as he forced the dark-haired man to sit. He dropped the bath sheet across Keith’s lap before reaching behind to grab one of the extra blankets neatly stacked on the end of his bunk and wrapped it snug around Keith’s body, dropping a kiss on one shoulder before placing both hands on the long column of his neck, thumbs tilting the jaw up. Briefly meeting the eyes that had drawn him in so many years ago, he leaned forward and rested his forehead against the black-fringed head, eyes closing as he breathed him in. “You. . .can be very susceptible to suggestion.”

“Not really. You’re just very easy to fluster, you know that?” 

Shiro snorted in fond exasperation and opened his eyes to Keith’s steady gaze. “You have some very efficient allies. Both in the garrison and online.”

Keith’s grin warmed him like the sunshine he frequently attributed to the man as he stepped away, releasing his grip. Turning to find his sweats draped over the chair at the foot of the other bed, he tugged at the end of the towel tucked in to itself, letting it fall to the floor. He bent then, deftly pulled on the clothing, one leg after another. He smirked at the quiet intake of breath behind him as he reached down for the discarded bath sheet and tossed it in the basket by the bathroom door.

He turned back towards Keith and his cocooned form sitting upright on the bed, mouth agape and eyes focused on area of his own hips. Reaching over to the light controls on the wall, he dimmed them for the night, then motioned with his head towards the general direction of their matching beds, “Come on, let’s go to sleep.” 

Keith nodded and flopped over where he was, legs curling up. Moving towards the other bed, he heard a quiet noise of frustration and shuffling in the bed behind him as he tossed the covers back and slid under them. Before he could pull the sheets fully over himself, Keith was there, opening his blanket and tucking himself up close to Shiro. After a few moments of adjustments, arms bumping and noises of frustration from Keith, they were finally covered and Shiro wasn’t exactly sure how he got himself here, tight up against Keith’s front as his strong, lithe arms gripped at the skin of his back. So close to Keith, everything else intensified for Shiro. He could hear the quiet hum of electricity, smell the musk of the man in his arms when his nostrils flared. He felt the intake of air in Keith’s lungs a moment before he spoke.

“Shiro,” the small voice broke Shiro’s heart a little. “Why. . . why haven’t you touched me yet?” 

His mouth opened to respond, trying to form words around that old wave of guilt and worry, before softly replying, “I touch you.”

Telegraphing irritation, the muscles underneath his arms seemed to flex and then relax repeatedly, in quick succession, subsiding slightly before Keith breathed in to speak again, “Not. . . the way that -”

“I wanted to give you time,” Shiro interrupted, closing his eyes against the ache in his heart responding to Keith’s almost distressed tone.

“Time? What do you mean time?” 

The distress was forming into something he couldn’t really read.  _ To decide you didn’t want me. To realize there is much more out there than me _ . “I am your first relationship, right?”

Keith made a noise that he assumed was some sort of snort in response. “Do you think I am not aware of the mechanics?” 

It was Shiro’s turn to make a sound in his throat, “I am pretty sure you do. Especially with the help you’ve been receiving lately.”

“Shiro.” Keith’s hand released the grip on the back muscle he was sure would bruise, coming to rest on the point of his hip. “I am sure about this. About us. There is no one else.”

Shiro knew the certainty in that voice, the simmering impassioned statement warming him. Sometimes he couldn’t reconcile that this man, who had given so much of himself, to the world, to the whole of the universe, was offering himself to him. 

“Then,” placing the palm of his real hand on the side of Keith’s neck, thumb rubbing gently at the curve of his jaw, “Maybe it’s time. . . for this.” He lowered his head until his lips met Keith’s and he gently pressed a kiss to their softness, rolling them both until Keith was partially under him. 

He slotted a thigh between Keith’s and rocked his hips forward infinitesimally, letting the fabric of his pants create friction at the junction of Keith’s groin. The corresponding groan and the hands gripping tighter at his skin satisfied Shiro enough to grin as he took Keith’s slightly open mouth and deepened the kiss, diving his tongue in to lap at the desperate sound.

The warm hand on his hip hooked a thumb in the waistband of his sweats before sliding in to grip at the round muscle of his ass, fingers digging in. Involuntarily he flexed under the touch, hips thrusting downward, his half-hard cock awakening to full hardness. He lifted back up, while balancing on his prosthesis, using his other hand to help pull the fabric further down, gasping in to Keith’s mouth as the hand released his glute to slide against his side and down his revealed lower abdomen to grip him, warm and new and  _ oh god. _ He really might not last long. Shiro brought his now free hand up to his mouth and licked it before grasping firmly on Keith’s own swollen cock, watching and feeling as they both started to move.

Keith’s whimper at his touch made him claim the hot, moist lips again as together they worked, pulling and twisting, the build of pleasure welling up from the bottom of his belly and spreading as time seemed to slow just minutely and Keith spasmed against him, mouth open as the orgasm wracked his frame, free hand gripping the back of Shiro’s wide shoulder as his back arched, fingers going tight and not moving on Shiro’s own member as he spurted over his own abdomen and chest. Shiro breathed out heavily, holding still above Keith, watching the ripples of satisfaction roll through the body below him, “Feel good?”

The groan in response brought a smile to his lips as the body underneath him went limp and the chest heaved from the exertion. He felt the cock in his hand relax, moving his hand then to grip around Keith’s where he held Shiro’s own length still. He tightened his hold on their joined hands as Keith, still hazy from his orgasm, watched in the dim light. The blanket now loose around them, Shiro started moving his hips, fucking in to their combined grip, grunting quietly from the exertion and the added slide of Keith’s cum on his hands. 

The knowledge of what they were doing and that Keith was now watching him get off triggered a sudden build up to a peak that crested and he fell off the cliff in to a blinding white cascade of pleasure, body flexing and jerking uncontrollably as he came down. Lowering his body to one side to keep his full weight off of Keith, he tucked his forehead in to the crook of Keith’s neck and he relaxed, limp and feeling the contentedness flooding his system as he breathed.

“Well,” his lover’s voice croaked in the darkness, “That was fast.  Can we do it again?”

An uncontrollable chuckle filled his chest and he raised his head to peer at Keith in the light from his arm port, “You are going to be insatiable.”

The shoulders of the body he adored so well shrugged in response, “You did choose me.”

Apparently he wasn’t going to die of frustration today, but it was a possibility that he might pass away from trying to keep up. He was in trouble now, that’s for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaikoDragonjkf), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
